When You Say You Love Me
by FlamingWolf
Summary: Robin returns post Factory for Christmas, and Amon has a surprise for her.


Author's Note: The lyrics in this fic are not mine; they come from the song "When You Say You Love Me" from the Josh Groban CD "Closer". And, naturally, I don't own "WHR" or any of the characters, though the plot is mine...  
  
When You Say You Love Me  
  
Robin sighed as she looked around the desolate office. It was the first time she'd been back since Factory, two years before. It was Christmas, and even Michael had been given permission to return to his family for the holiday. She looked around, then carefully deposited the gifts she had brought in the desk drawers of each occupant. She figured it was time to let them know that she was alive. If it resulted in being hunted, she would disappear again. She paused by Amon's desk, and her fingers lingered as she placed the small, wrapped package in his drawer. For a moment, tears clouded her eyes, as she longed to lay eyes on him once again. She knew that it was largely due to his efforts that she had managed to stay in obscurity for so long. Carefully, she began to leave again, but paused, noting that her own console was thick with dust, but that a small piece of paper had been wedged under the keyboard. Apparently, the HQ hadn't bothered to send a replacement for her. "Was I that inconsequential?" She asked, her voice filling the silent room. She sighed, shook her head, and pulled the paper from under the keyboard. She stopped, her eyes filling momentarily as she recognized the utilitarian, firm handwriting. In an instant, she had the paper unfolded, and her eyes flickered over the date; two weeks after Factory. She read the note, and reread it again, unsure if she was only dreaming. She sank into the chair, her black skirt flowing around her.  
  
If you are reading this, Little Bird, it means that I still haven't found you, and that I doubt I will. Since I won't see you, it's safe to wish you the best, and hope that you can find someone else to love and protect you. I know that you will return to Raven's Flat someday when I'm not here to greet you. God go with you, Robin.  
  
Amon  
  
She was stunned. Amon had written this for her? She read it another time, then glanced around the office. It was lonely, but peaceful. She smiled, relishing the loneliness, the safety to read the note again. Delight burst loose with the fourth reading. In an instant, she was up and dancing around the office, her skirt flowing around her legs, and billowing out. For once she didn't mind her snow-wet boots leaving prints on the floor. Joyously, she raised her rich soprano, singing to herself and the quiet office in a song she had grown to love in the past year; it made her think of Amon:  
  
"When you say you love me, the world goes still, so still inside and, when you say you need me, for that moment I know why I'm alive!"  
  
She held the paper tightly to her chest, laughing as she whirled, not noticing the door opening behind her, and sang the chorus again, her mind jubilant with the knowledge that Amon did care about her...if only a little. She froze in place though, as a deep, masculine voice ended the song with the line,  
  
"When you say you love me, do you know how I love you?"  
  
She turned, to face the strong, dark man who stood in the doorway. Amon entered, and came to stand before her, his eyes on hers, strangely intent and searching. Carefully, he took off his trenchcoat and tossed it onto the foldout couch that Michael normally used for a bed. He looked down into her wide, shocked eyes, and did something he didn't do often. Amon smiled, his expression lighting up as he hunted for something which he had apparently found in her eyes. Slowly, he pulled her near, then leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away, he asked in his normal, neutral tone, "What brought you back, Robin?" Blushing, the young, ex-huntress stammered, "I-I brought presents." Amon looked at her for a moment, then said in a low voice, "I never thought I'd have this chance, and Christmas seems to be wildly appropriate. I have something for you as well, if you will accept it." He sank to one knee, and pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "My heart, if you will take it, Robin. I love you." He took a breath, let it out slowly, then said simply, "Robin Sena, will you marry me?"  
  
Her answering smile was all the answer he needed. 


End file.
